criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Ray Stokes
|path = Abductor Attempted MurdererSince nothing else is known about Stokes's crimes, this and the one above are his only official pathologies |mo = Unspecified |victims = 1 abducted 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Braden Lynch |appearance = "Bully" }} Edward Ray Stokes was an abductor and attempted murderer who briefly appeared in the Season Nine episode "Bully". Background Because the episode was mainly focused on Ronald James Underwood, almost nothing is known about Stokes, although it was stated by Blake that he had a mother who triggered his actions by "hurting" him in some way. Also, according to Blake, he wrote letters, but any further details regarding that are nonexistent. Sometime prior to the episode, he abducted a woman named Sheryl, who possibly resembled his mother, and took her to the basement of his home, holding her captive. It is unknown if he killed anyone prior to this abduction. Bully At the beginning of the episode, Stokes is first seen entering his basement and taking Sheryl out of the wooden chest he kept her in. He smells her hair and then attempts to kiss her (possibly indicating that he was planning on raping her), but she tries to tear away from him. Then, Stokes and Sheryl hear creaks on the upper floor; Stokes promptly chains Sheryl up and takes out a revolver. Just then, Blake, Rossi, Reid, and several police officers burst into the room, and Stokes holds Sheryl at gunpoint. Blake tries to reason with him, saying that Sheryl is not his mother, but he refuses to listen and begins firing, hitting Blake in the arm. Rossi returns fire, killing Stokes instantly and saving Sheryl. Later, when Blake's father Damon calls her and the rest of the BAU over to Kansas City to investigate Underwood's killings, Blake refuses to tell her family that she has been shot. By the end of the episode, her brother Scott learns that she was shot by Stokes, and he cites it as one of many reasons that she should get into contact with him or Damon at least once. Blake then apologizes for not contacting them for several years, stating that if she does, she would be reminded of her deceased mother and brother. The two then make amends. Modus Operandi Because Stokes wasn't the prominent unsub of the episode, almost nothing is known about his M.O. What is known from his brief scene in the episode was that he targeted at least one woman who most likely resembled his mother, keeping her captive in his basement for an unspecified amount of time inside a wooden chest. The only time Stokes showed any murderous intent was when he shot at Blake with a revolver. Profile No profile of Stokes was made by the BAU since the episode was mainly focused on Underwood. However, it can be implied from his brief scene that he was projecting his mother's image onto his victim so he could be able to effectively lash out at her. Known Victims *Unspecified date: Sheryl *December 9, 2013: Alex Blake *Note: Because no specific details were revealed about Stokes's crimes, it is unknown if he actually killed any victims prior to abducting Sheryl. Appearances *Season Nine **"Bully" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Minor Criminals Category:Captors